custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wiki-Nui Fanfiction Diskussion:Abstimmungen
Wartet --- ich kann mich nicht errinnern das geschrieben zu haben.... und macht bitte links zu euren bildern. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:28, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab die Seite angelegt, aber jemand anders hat die Abstimmung gestartet... center|500px (Profil|Talk) 11:08, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das war ich...^^", ich hoffe das ist nicht all zu schlimm. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:05, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ist Weedmaster hier im Wiki ein aktiver Benutzer??? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:20, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wenn jemand anders die Seite gestartet hat, hat er meine Unterschrift eingefügt... und mACHT LINKS ZU EUREN BILDERN!!!! [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:29, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke mal, die Links suche ich gleich mal raus... aber Imani und Jade haben zweimal abgestimmt... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:37, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Soo... von Gresh haben wir tausende Bilder, Bima muss wissen, welches er meint. Von Gali Mata... haben wir davon überhaupt eines !? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 11:45, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das klappt nicht. Nein, das klappt überhaupt nicht. Ich lösche die Seite, und dann geht das Ganze von vorne los, bloß dass ihr hier in der Diskussion nominieren werdet und ich es auf die Seite packen werde. Dann gebe ich sie frei und ihr stimmt ab. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:56, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) NOMINIERUNGEN Gresh thumb|150pxcenter|500px (Profil|Talk) 12:33, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk left|100px @Bima: Die Bilder müssen net riesig sein... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 12:35, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Vorox thumb|Vorox Alternativ Löscht das Bild was ihr nicht zulässt. Jadek --Jadekaiser 12:45, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das Bild sollte einen weißen Hintergrund haben, damit man es woanders reinschieben kann. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 14:04, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Gresh 2 200px|left Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 13:46, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) @ Kailani: Nur so ne Idee, macht das doch so das man beide nehmen kann. Dann würd an einer Seite Gresh platziert und an der anderen Vorox. --Jadekaiser 16:10, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Top-Charaktere Ich finde, dass eure Begründungen echt das letzte sind. HIER GEHT ES UM DAS PROFIL, NICHT UM DIE FIGUR!!! Da könnt ihr nicht schreiben: "Das orage-grau passt besser" oder "Die Volitak passt nicht". Das zählt bei der Kreation des Monats, hier geht es um das GANZE Profil!!! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 13:15, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sehe ich auch so, es geht um das Profil, wie gut es angelegt ist usw. center|120pxProfilTalk 13:32, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich muss nun mal etwas finden was mir besser gefällt! Da beide Profile Inhaltlich und technisch ebend super gestaltet und angelegt sind und mir beide gleich gut gefallen. Da bleiben nur die Figuren übrig um einen Punkt um eine persönliche Bewertung zu machen. Ich enhalte mich dieser Abstimmung! Nur mal so am Rande erwähnt! Es fällt mir immer schon sehr schwer überhaupt eine Abstimmung zu machen, da alle Figuren die ihr gebaut habt, alle Profile und Geschichten die ihr Geschrieben habt sehr gut gefallen. Ich finde alle gleich perfekt und werde bei keiner Abstimmung mehr Teilnehmen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:02, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Na Super! Ist doch eigentlich Jades Entscheidung, wenn er nichts findet, was beim einen oder anderen Profil besser ist, und er sich so nur über die Figur entscheiden kann. Sie ist doch auch teil des Profils. Und jetzt nimmt er an keiner Abstimmung mehr Teil! [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:13, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Zumindestens in so stechen wie diesen! Da wird einem das Endscheiden echt zur qual der Wahl. Denn und lauter meisterhaften Profilen ist es echt schwer das beste herraus zu filtern. Ihr seit alle die Besten! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:25, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Aber wie soll das jetzt entschieden werden? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:50, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das weiß ich leider beim besten Willen auch nicht, aber ich überlege Gerade wie. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:54, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ihr könntet alle Wahlberechtigten:-) für die Artikel noch mal abstimmen lassen. Beziehungsweise sie in die Abstimmung für die nächste Woche übertragen. Ich finde auch die Figuren gleich Perfekt. Inhaltlich und auch von der Seitengestaltung her sind beide Profile erstklassig und gleichwertig. Da gibst nichts weiter zu zu sagen. Das einzige was ich besser Finde ist nun mal das Farbschema von Orange / Grau. (Fällt nicht unter die Bewertungskritik) Aber da gibt es noch etwas, ein winziger Punkt der aber nicht in die Bewertung fällt, da es so ein winziges Pünktchen ist. Scorpi sollte die großen Textblöcke in kleinere aufteilen. Ist dann etwas besser zu lesen. Wenn das ganze so von allen Beteidigten akzeptiert würde könnte ich auch abstimmen. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:20, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nicht mehr nötig - ich zog meine Stimme zurück, damit es einen Sieger gibt. Torak hat gewonnen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 15:21, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, irgend wie sollte das Wahlprinzip geändert werden. Es sollten nur die reinen Leser der Geschichten, nicht eigende Autoren und Figuren Designer abstimmen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:33, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC)